


早上醒來發現自己多了些什麼 03 【R18】

by akayum



Series: 早上醒來發現自己多了些什麼 【R18】 [3]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akayum/pseuds/akayum
Summary: *all橘/農橘/俊佳*OOC預警 *圈地自萌 *勿上升真人*私設 *非現實設定*雙性*3批





	早上醒來發現自己多了些什麼 03 【R18】

3\. (偽)Justin的場合

合租四人組中唯一在校的黃明昊Justin終於也回來了，剛進屋子總覺得隱隱約約好像有什麼奇怪的聲音從林彥俊房間裡面傳出，奈何這小房子的隔音效果出奇的好，聲音聽不真切，他敲了敲林彥俊的房門，過了很久沒人來開心裡奇怪，明明林彥俊應該在家的啊。

伸手向門把一扭，門開了，和陳立農一樣Justin一進門先是愣再是驚再再便是興奮。為了拗造形而戴的平光眼鏡在燈光下折射出一道光，氣場跟平時的他明顯不一樣，霸道的連全身心投入在歡愛中的兩人也發現了。

 

「Jus、Justin……」林彥俊翹起頭驚訝還帶著點窘迫看向門口真饒有興致地看著他的Justin。

 

映入他眼的是兩條糾纏在一起的赤裸身體，帶著野性的魅惑，有別於看小黃片時的生理興奮，現在的他更像是窺探到了別人的秘密，窺探的感覺讓他心理也跟著興奮了起來。

 

再溫柔的男人也不會喜歡在做愛的時候被打斷，更何況那人還用直白的眼神打量自己的俘虜帶著明顯的宣戰。「出去。」語氣中隱隱有些怒氣。

 

「老大，見者有份。」

 

陳立農皺眉，他拎過被子把兩人遮蓋了一下扭頭又重復了一遍：「出去。」

 

模樣未變，戴平光眼鏡的Justin此刻卻顯得邪氣十足，像禁欲已久的猛獸般瞳孔緊縮隨時就會發動攻擊，他隨手把眼鏡拿下來，半瞇著眼睛看向兩人。

 

就在氣氛變得緊張之時林彥俊危險。「嗯……」花穴被忽視已久，麻酥的感覺從最深處蔓延開來，林彥俊忍不住呻吟一聲眼神也變得熱烈似火。就這麼一呻吟就這麼一個眼神讓兩人瞬間化身野獸，眼中的欲火更勝一層。

 

「過來……我要……前面要……」說完還奮力翻身反將陳立農壓制身下，因為這個動作那根插入的肉棒啵的一聲滑出體外，林彥俊不滿的扭了扭腰背對著他扶住那根硬物猛地坐了下去。

 

電麻了身體也電麻了兩位看官，他們將他的淫蕩盡收眼底。

 

「啊——好大……好喜歡……」

 

陳立農無奈，懲罰性的用力頂弄了幾下，小壞蛋就被顛的腰軟。

 

Justin走到床前，眼睛映出林彥俊挑著眼角滿臉媚意的笑容，他抬高了下巴舌頭繞著牙齒舔了一圈像馬上就要開動某樣可口的美食。

 

「裡面很空虛……」林彥俊岔開腿，殷紅的花瓣伴著黏膩的聲音一片片綻開露出那個飢渴的小洞。陳立農知道Justin的加入是不可避免的了，他只能狠狠地往後穴深處頂了頂。

 

得到許可後，Justin用兩根手指「啪」的一下打在花穴的小口上，抽手時還拉出一根長長的晶瑩的線。

 

「唔！」林彥俊吃痛想合上腿卻被Justin眼疾手快的阻止住。

 

陳立農看不得他打林彥俊，即便是情趣，語氣不善道：「你再打一下試試！」他快忍不住了，要是Justin再來個長時間的前戲估計今晚他要憋死。

 

想想也是，Justin只好作罷「好好好老大，我不打彥俊了，嘖，明明爽的都流水了。」說完拿起放在床邊的林彥俊的圍巾，把他的手綑起來。林彥俊雙手雙腳都不得自由，身體只靠後穴裡那根硬挺和Justin的雙手微扶支撐，兩個洞都大開任人采擷的樣子。

 

「你不干就趕緊出去。」看到林彥俊這個樣子陳立農其實也稍稍有些興奮，性器在裡面彈跳了幾下惹得小穴收縮了幾下把他爽的不行。

 

Justin二話不說對准了花穴長驅直入，陳立農怕林彥俊掉下去坐起身體，三個人此時就像漢堡一樣擠在狹小的床鋪上。

 

「唔……好漲……把我放開……」饒是色欲熏心林彥俊也一下子接納不了兩個穴都被粗長的肉棒插入，尤其Justin的那根還彎起了一個可怕的弧度插入時頂的花穴像是又被劃開了道口子。小腹酸脹手被束縛腳被掰開大腦沒神智，林彥俊整個下身不停的抽搐嘴唇都在顫動，兩人只給他一小會兒的適應時間心照不宣的冷不防一齊進攻。

 

「啊啊啊啊啊！輕點……輕……唔嗯……嗚嗚嗚……太快了……要……要掉下去了……」身體被兩根堅硬如鐵的肉棒快速戳刺，林彥俊又爽又害怕咕嘰咕嘰的水聲越來越響亮，全身顫抖的就跟犯了病似得。

 

「草，怎麼這麼騷！」Justin按著床板用力扭胯，用他那根彎刀似得肉刃一下下搗開甬道，一路碾壓直中花心，一旦戳到花心那火熱的肉壁就會緊張的用力包裹住他吸的他就想今夜直接把這個騷浪的男人干死。

 

陳立農話也不多，但是電馬達般挺抽的腰臀以及聲聲抖喘都昭示著他現在被腸道包裹的有多爽，連花樣都想不出來了只曉得蠻干。

 

林彥俊覺得自己快要窒息，姿勢的原因讓兩個人的肉棒都最大程度的深入在他體內狂亂的侵犯，又因沒人扶住他只是用身體快速的抽插撞擊讓他沒有機會掉下去，可心裡總覺得坐不穩要掉下去了，這種緊張感讓他不由自主的受緊了小穴，一收緊快感就成倍的攀升。

 

他咬緊牙關想要圍巾擁抱這兩具讓他欲仙欲死的身體，可是身體早就被操軟，連骨頭都已經完全酥掉了，滿頭大汗女人似得哼唧。

 

三個人像野獸似得交合，每個人都顫動著滿身香汗，抽插了百余來下中間的那個被干的人重重得震顫了幾下，三人吸了幾口氣都快要高潮了。

 

林彥俊被他沒羞恥的話惹得渾身顫動，連連點頭答應：「插進來都插進來……裡面好癢……給我……」

 

「額啊……」三人不同的聲線聲調訴說著同樣的情緒：爽！

 

林彥俊覺得自己要被塞滿了，前後兩個小穴都脹的疼痛，但這種疼痛讓他感到難以言喻的快樂。

 

當爆發點來臨，轟的一下他整個人都沒有任何意識了，全身激顫。

 

Justin和陳立農兩人同時達到高潮爆發，全部陷在淫穴裡的肉棒有力的彈動噴出一股股熱液澆灌到那久未得到沐浴的花心，同時鬼頭也被一股熱液澆灌而下，再是那根在空氣中楚楚可憐的肉棒也射出了一股又一股稀薄的白濁。

 

被干的三處同時高潮，這種絕美的景象讓三人都覺得是在做一場真實的春夢。

 

「呼……你們快出去……我裡面脹的難受。」

 

從濃濃的情慾中清輕過來的陳立農第一個反應過來趕忙抽出疲軟的肉根，濃稠的白液爭先恐後的溢出體外。

 

「快給我松開……手腳麻了……」林彥俊皺眉，全身上下沒一處不痛的，身體依舊很敏感他怕再不整理好自己又要來一次了，今天自己快要被使用過度了。

 

Justin愣了愣連忙解綁。

 

「嗯……」前面那根還沒拔出來，他被兩人放下了解綁一動就牽扯到那裡，細細的磨蹭竟讓那根肉棒又有些硬了起來，林彥俊急了忙喊：「快拔出去……不然又要……嗯……」

 

「嗷嗷嗷！」Justin一臉呆像拔出那根半硬的家伙有些意猶未盡。

 

剛清理完戰場范丞丞也回來了，一進門就聞到了不一樣的味道，掃了眼眾人總覺得哪裡怪怪的。

 

//(偽)Justin part END//


End file.
